


Destroying to Heal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bruises and Bitemarks, Choking, Dom Thor (Marvel), Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki doesn't want to cede control... but Thor knows what Lokineedsisn't always what he wants...And sometimes Loki needs to break before he can heal. So Thor is going to destroy him... with his love.(I promise the kinky f*ckery is better than the summary XD)





	Destroying to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to point out that this is all consensual! They do it rough sometimes, because Loki just needs to suffer a little, and Thor likes to be more dominant than caring every now and then.
> 
> They are in their twenties, I'd say... sooooo enjoy!

It’s too easy, Loki thought, tossing back his head while Thor’s throat constricted around his cock.  
His hands ran gently though Thor’s damp hair, encouraging him to keep going.  
Thor supported his weight with one hand on the mattress while stroking himself with the other. He pulled back for a deep breath before claiming Loki again.  
Loki whined. He’d been right, it _was_ too easy! Thor was having him _his_ way and there was nothing Loki could do about it… well, there was, but he couldn’t think of doing that.  
Thor hummed contently, sending vibrations straight to Loki’s overstrung nerve ends.  
The younger brother moaned sharply and thrust up his hips, forcing Thor to hold him down.  
He pulled his mouth off Loki’s member with an indulgent slurp and bit Loki’s inner thigh as hard as he could without breaking the skin.  
Loki cried out, writhing under Thor’s grasp. Thor loved it. He felt powerful when he held Loki down, when he heard him groan and cry like that… fighting, but submitting too.  
Loki struggled; every move he made seemed to make Thor’s teeth grind deeper into his flesh, and the pain made his member throb.  
When Thor finally let him go Loki lunged forward to crush their mouths together.  
Loki tasted his own sour-salty sweat on Thor's lips, but he didn’t mind at all.

Loki licked into Thor’s mouth, taking the gentlest, most loving revenge for the pain Thor had given him.  
Thor held him close, raking his nails down Loki’s back, drawing sweet little moans from his brother. Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, pushing him onto his back, grinding his pelvis down into Thor’s.  
“Slow down”, Thor breathed into the kiss, pushing Loki back a few inches. Loki gave him a bitter glare, one that held no true venom. He knew what would come if he let Thor have his way, and as much as he loved to be at his brother’s mercy, it always left him aching and whimpering for relief and solace.  
“Trust me, Loki”, Thor whispered, pressing their lips together again to soothe Loki into submitting. He knew how to play Loki, how to melt down is defenses until he gave in completely to his every whim.  
Loki ground his hips harder into Thor’s, still struggling to break free from Thor’s control. Thor gave in to the power play, laying back defeated. He smiled at Loki, letting him know that the time he was giving was ticking away while he stared.  
Loki didn’t need the wicked smile to warn him; he knew Thor well enough… 

He lost no time sliding down the length of Thor’s body to kneel between his thighs, collecting saliva on his tongue as he settled comfortably.  
Thor pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Loki.  
Loki had counted on Thor’s desire to watch him, locking their eyes as he lowered his lips to Thor’s erection.  
As much as Loki loves to please Thor; as much as he loves him, he’s never been keen on sucking his cock.  
He knows what it does to Thor though, when he _does_ it after all.

He takes his time now, opening his mouth slowly to place a wet kiss on Thor’s tip, his eyes never wavering.  
Thor takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what’s to come, as Loki hums softly with his lips on Thor’s tip.  
He then closes his eyes and tilts his head down, using one hand to push back his long hair, while grasping Thor’s shaft with the other.

He lets his warm saliva trickle down the length of Thor’s member, using his hand to smear it. His hot breath ghosts over Thor’s damp skin, leaving him with a flash of cold, just as Loki’s mouth engulfs him.  
A moan escapes Thor’s throat and his eyelids flutter briefly. Loki’s piercing gaze is on his face while he slowly raises his head again and Thor opens his eyes again.  
That look alone makes Thor’s cock twitch, because fuck, this is Loki we’re talking about. Proud and strong Loki, beautiful and brittle Loki, enticing and dangerous Loki… his one and only Loki.  
He closes his eyes once more.  
Thor lets out a breathy moan, while Loki’s tongue traces veins and creases down his length. He braces himself on one arm and grabs the back of Loki’s hair with his free hand.  
Loki’s eyes flick up to meet his again, one eyebrow raised; a wordless challenge.

Thor does nothing to stop or guide Loki when the younger of the two lowers his mouth again, taking Thor’s member as far as he can.  
Unlike Thor, Loki hasn’t quite gotten good enough at sucking dick to deep-throat anyone, but it doesn’t matter much. Thor knows that his size does pose a challenge for his lover.  
In his eyes Loki more than makes up for his lacking skill with sheer devotion and love.

Slowly, Loki pulls back again, licking his lips before grazing the underside of Thor’s member with his teeth, just above his balls.  
He smirks when he sees Thor’s jaw clench and his eyes grow dangerously dark. He almost broke him.  
He gives a soothing lick to the sensitive skin, slowly traveling back up to the tip and whispers: “Use me, Thor”, with his lips still touching it.  
The hand with which he had been holding back his hair comes up to grab Thor’s wrist, while he opens his mouth to receive Thor’s length.  
Thor bites his lip, conflicted for a moment before pulling Loki down.  
He sets a comfortable rhythm, sliding into Loki’s mouth with the softest little thrusts of his hips, without ever pushing too far.  
He knows what he can and can’t do, and as much as Loki’s tears turn him on sometimes, he would never want to truly hurt him.

Loki knows this, and that really is the only reason why he’d allow Thor to fuck into his mouth like that. He, who is a man in need of control and mastery over his own body; a man with such pride, and a need for dignity and respect.

Thor sits up and grabs Loki’s head with both hands now, guiding him up and down his length, chasing his release with considerate determination.  
Loki doesn’t resist, clawing at Thor’s wrist with one hand and fisting the sheet beneath them with the other while he gives in to Thor’s need.

He angles his head a little, putting slightly more pressure on him and waits for the shot.

Thor comes with an unrestrained trembling moan and holds Loki down for a few seconds before releasing him and slumping back onto the mattress.

Loki bites back a sob, swallowing all Thor has to give before sitting up and wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
He sits back on his haunches, his erection mostly lost by now.

Thor huffs once more and sits up again, meeting Loki’s eyes.

Loki takes a controlled breath and swallows dryly, looking back at Thor with restrained apprehension.  
Thor’s expression clearly tells him that this isn’t over, and he won’t get out of this with an easy session. In fact, whereas he might have had a chance to have his way before blowing Thor, he is now almost certainly bound to be at Thor’s mercy.

“Come,” Thor says in a husky voice and grabs Loki’s nape, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Loki still doesn’t put up any resistance, melting into the embrace while Thor maneuvers him onto the mattress on his back.  
Thor licks into Loki’s mouth, lapping up the lingering taste of his own lust with no hesitation or reserve. It turns him on, more than anything, to know that Loki is his in this very special way.  
He roams Loki’s chest with both hands, tracing the contours of his muscles and ribs with his nails while Loki sighs into the kiss. He needs this so much, to be cherished and praised now, even without Thor saying a single word. He spreads his legs for Thor to settle between them, holding onto Thor’s arms with both hands as the kiss dissolves into pecks and nibbles.

Thor’s lips spill kisses all over Loki’s throat and collarbones; he bites at them and sucks until he tastes blood.  
He knows to read Loki’s silence, coming up to steal another kiss before attacking his chest, gently biting down on one nipple, while kneading his firm breast with one hand.  
Loki lets out a soft cry and fists his hands in the bedsheets as Thor bites down harder. He whimpers hoarsely when Thor moves on to suckle on his hypersensitive nipple.

Thor flicks the tip of his tongue against Loki’s nipple, breathing against his damp skin before biting down one last time and moving on to the other nipple.  
He shields his teeth with his lips and rolls the hard bud between them which earns him a throaty cry from Loki. He lets him go for a moment, before latching on again and sucking hard. He sets an easy rhythm between nibbling and sucking, and rolls his hips against Loki’s, mirroring that rhythm.

Loki goes along with it, writhing up against Thor’s body. His arousal comes back to life.

Thor finally releases Loki’s other nipple and moves back up to his neck, planting deep kisses and bites along his tendons and muscles, not caring at all if people will see them and think their part about them.  
No… it doesn’t matter at all. Loki is his and his alone. He knows he can’t shout it from the rooftops, but that doesn’t mean he can’t claim him anyways.

He feels the vibration of Loki’s moan under his lips as he sucks on his throat and growls back in response.

“Thor…” Loki moans and arches his back off the mattress for more skin-on-skin contact, but Thor pulls away.  
“Easy Loki”, he soothes, but Loki frowns.  
“No…” he tries halfheartedly, submitting again and wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck as soon as Thor reaches between his legs and grabs his half-hard member.

“You know you need this. You know you need to fall every now and then”, Thor reminds, breathing right into Loki’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.  
“N-no…” Loki throws back his head, exposing his throat, which Thor kisses immediately. Loki half-sobs.  
“Shhhh, Loki,” Thor continues between kisses, “Loki… Loki… Loki… trust me, Loki…” he chants and seals Loki’s trembling lips with another kiss.  
It muffles Loki’s moan when he rubs his thumb across his soft glans, his nail just barely grazing the slit.

When the kiss breaks, Thor catches Loki’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling away a little before releasing it.  
Loki’s breath hitches.

Thor smirks and sits back a little. Loki’s hands slide down Thor’s shoulders and arms, resting his thumbs on either one of Thor’s elbow creases to feel the pulse. Thor pulls back his arms even further, catching Loki’s wrists and pinning them on the mattress next to his body.

He then reaches between Loki’s legs, watching Loki’s reactions as he starts jerking him off with clean, deliberate strokes.  
Loki limply lays on his back, head tipped back a little, both hands fisting the bed sheet. There is a certain kind of tension in him that Thor needs to chase away.  
He shifts slightly to the side, pushing Loki’s right leg up a little, and uncurls Loki’s hand, entwining their fingers instead.  
He rubs soothing circles into the back of Loki’s hand, while continuing to stroke him. He presses soft kisses to Loki’s shin, earning a gentle squeeze of his hand.

He smiles.  
“Loki,” he whispers and kisses Loki’s knee. “I love you.”

Loki sighs something in response that sounds a lot like Thor’s name, his erection twitching in Thor’s hand.  
He pulls his hand away immediately, and in the blink of an eye his hand comes crashing down on the inside of Loki’s thigh with a loud slap.

Loki doesn’t even have the time to scream, squeezing Thor’s hand as he pants through the fading pain.

Thor’s lips find Loki’s knee again, kissing apologetically, but not to ease the discomfort. He knows perfectly that Loki doesn’t see it as true discomfort.  
It’s part of the fight, something he just needs before he can submit fully.

He hits him again, earning a scream this time and caresses the reddening skin in a soothing manner before stroking Loki’s cock again.

Loki’s breaths are deeper now, as he struggles to maintain his self restraint. He won’t give in to pleasure now, knowing too well that pain awaits once he does.  
But he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips to meet Thor’s strokes, he squeezes Thor’s hand and moans when Thor teases his tip.

He awaits the pain.

With every breath, pleasure mounting ever higher, he awaits the pain more and more, bracing himself for an impact without knowing when it comes.  
Thor picks up the pace, placing open-mouthed kisses on Loki’s knee and whispers his name.

“Thor… _Thor…!_ ”

Slap!

Loki shrieks and recoils like a wounded animal.  
He is panting from shock, pain and relief at the same time. Thor releases his cock and hand, crawling on top of Loki now to press a sweet kiss to his lips.  
He runs his fingers through Loki’s hair and rolls his hips against Loki’s, grinding into him slowly; it earns him a half-whimper, half-sob.  
“Yes… like that… Loki,” he praises and reaches between Loki’s legs again to stroke him. Loki lets out another one of those sounds, and it makes Thor purr lowly against his lips.

First drops of precum form at Loki’s tip, and Thor gives a gentle squeeze, encouraging. Loki bites his lip, trying to restrain another whimper.   
He knows that Thor will torment him for far longer, if he visibly reacts too much, too soon. Thor is wearing him down, chipping away at his self restraint, because that love-sick sadist enjoys seeing him come undone.

Thor smiles against his lips, before kissing him softly.  
The kiss swallows Loki’s silent plea for more, drawing out the sweet torture as he strokes Loki's inner thighs. The touch is a reminder of the pain that still hasn’t faded entirely, and Loki shudders at each fingertip gliding over his skin; fingernails leaving bright red, raised streaks on his pale skin.

Slowly Thor’s fingers find their way back to Loki’s cock, teasing the tender juncture between his leg and groin before curling around Loki’s shaft again.  
With annoyingly slow strokes Thor keeps Loki just at the edge of climax, but never dares to push him over that edge.  
Loki’s patience, his endurance is wearing thinner and thinner, but he knows better than to act up now.  
Thor will hurt him, will draw it out even more, make him fucking beg to be thrown off the cliff into the swirling ocean of fleeting relief and pulsing sensation that would be his orgasm.

A slap _rips_ him from his thoughts and back to reality, where Thor is now caressing the sore flesh he just hit. His blue eyes glow with unconcealed lust and his lips curl into a self-righteous smirk.  
Loki won’t have it.  
“I did _nothing_ wrong!” he sobs, rearing up to lunge at Thor, but the older brother subdues him with gentle force; holding Loki down with the weight of his own body. Loki’s hands keep pushing against Thor’s chest and shoulders, trying to struggle; trying to not be overpowered, to keep his head above water, but to no avail.

Thor meets his eyes, his expression almost rueful – his creased eyebrows, his pursed lips – but lustful still.  
“What did I praise you for, earlier?” he questions. Loki sobs again, turning his head to the side defiantly.  
Thor doesn’t seem to mind. He is instead contently nipping and sucking at Loki’s tense neck. “Answer me, Loki,” he whispers between nips.  
Loki’s body convulses, a shudder racing up his spine. He lets out a suppressed groan.  
Thor hums in response before latching onto Loki’s skin and sucking until he tastes blood.

His hand, which had been resting against Loki’s reddened thigh now slowly slides back down to his crotch, grabbing a hold of Loki’s throbbing member. Loki’s hands still.  
The first stroke makes Loki’s back arch off the mattress and his voice rise an octave or two.

“Loki,” Thor breathes when he finally separates his lips from Loki’s neck. His hot breath leaves an icy tingle on Loki’s wet skin.  
The deep red spot, where Thor’s lips had just been, is sprinkled with the tiniest dots of blood.

Loki pants softly, clenching his abs so he won’t thrust into Thor’s hand and get punished again. As long as he doesn’t hold back his voice Thor will have mercy, right?

“Oh Loki,” Thor sighs and claims Loki’s lips in a deep kiss. Loki moans Thor’s name, breathing each letter into Thor’s mouth. A shiver runs down Thor’s back, making his entire body vibrate against Loki’s.  
He grinds his hips into Loki’s, squishing Loki’s member between their bodies, gripping the shaft even tighter.  
Loki screams into the kiss, bucking his hips in an attempt at… pushing Thor off? …finishing at last? …anything?  
Thor presses into him harder, earning another cry, and a sob when he releases Loki’s lips.

“ _Thor…_ ” Loki whimpers, tears spilling from his eyes. His body is prickling with need, his heart is beating out of his chest, and he just can’t breathe hard enough to get enough oxygen into his lungs anymore, leaving him dizzy and numb.

Thor hums, pressing a lingering kiss to Loki’s forehead. He wants Loki to fall; to shatter, to spill and crumble to dust under his hands, just so he can put him back together with those same hands.

But Loki is a doll made of blood and flesh.  
Breaking him takes effort and dedication.

A tear runs down Thor’s cheek when he crushes their lips together in another kiss. It is deep, it is fiery, it is desperate… It is white-hot. Liquid electricity flowing through their veins.  
It is pure love.

Loki’s hands come up to cradle the back of Thor’s head, fingers getting tangled in his hair, which is damp with sweat.  
Through the fog of lust and arousal Thor feels comforted without even knowing what it was that had made his heart clench to begin with.  
The fire that had been coursing through his veins calms down, and the dance of his and Loki’s lips grows gentler, softer until it dissolves into nips and shared sighs.

“Thor… please,” Loki whimpers against Thor’s lips. “Please… _please…_ ” His voice is sweet and warm, full of love.

Thor shudders and screws his eyes shut.

He takes a breath to steel himself and pulls away, reaching over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube which is always kept there for nights like these.

It’s almost funny how Loki relaxes at last, letting his head roll to the side on the pillow, arms slack and hands curled into loose fists.  
Through half-lidded eyes, he watches Thor.

The older brother takes his time, pouring the honey-like gel into the palm of his right hand. He lets it flow down his fingers before reaching down between Loki’s legs, smearing the lube where it needs to be.  
Loki doesn’t even try to stop his hips from rolling into Thor’s touch. Thor’s fingertips brush up against Loki’s perineum, causing the younger brother to flinch and close his eyes.  
Thor smirks.

“Patience was never your strength, was it,” Thor muses, slowly dragging his fingers across Loki’s twitching hole.

Loki’s eyes snap open to shoot a deadly glare at Thor.  
“I fell in love with a caring, gentle boy… When did you become such an arrogant, merciless, cruel sadist!?” he hisses, voice thick with tears and lust.  
Thor pushes three wet fingers inside Loki while his other hand curls around his throat.

“I’m only a sadist because you need me to be one, my submissive little masochist,” Thor whispers against Loki’s lips.  
Loki gasps breathlessly and Thor lets him go. Loki starts to cough softly, swallowing dryly to clear his airways.  
Thor watches him carefully.

No matter what he ever said during their little play sessions, no matter what he did, he never wanted to really hurt Loki.  
There is always a fine line between good and bad pain; injuries that are part of the game, and injuries that are never meant to happen.

When Thor choked Loki, he hadn’t cut off his oxygen completely, and even if he had, he never held on longer than he himself could hold his breath.  
In fact, he often holds his breath himself when choking Loki.

He knows Loki could handle more.

But he loves him too much to try.

He smiles apologetically and starts moving his fingers inside Loki to make up for the teasing. Of course he won’t let him cum yet, but at least he’ll get some pleasure.

Loki had absolutely intended to spit some insults at Thor, or at least glare at him, but he can’t hold back when Thor’s middle-finger brushes up against his prostate.  
His eyes roll back, his back arches and his mouth falls open in a silent moan.  
Thor pulls out his fingers briefly, settling on his side next to Loki, before pushing only his index-finger inside again.  
Loki clenches around him, rolling his hips to meet Thor’s small thrusts. Thor flicks his wrist to slide his finger in and out of Loki’s ass, smiling whenever he feels him clench more.

Loki is starved for stimulation, for relief and satisfaction. He is trembling with need, body flushed and dewy with his sweat.  
His thighs are still reddened and hot, his neck and shoulders littered with bites and bruises. Precum is oozing from his member, forming a small puddle on his tense abdomen.  
Thor smiles and presses a happy kiss to Loki’s wet cheek.  
When he licks his lips afterwards, he tastes the salt of Loki’s tears. He doesn’t get to dwell on the thought of making Loki cry though.  
Loki turns his face towards Thor, chasing and claiming his lips in a desperate, needy kiss.

Thor’s fingers stop moving inside Loki as he focuses on the kiss.  
Loki is panting softly between nips and bites until Thor overpowers him, sliding his tongue all the way into Loki’s mouth.  
Loki strains against Thor, whose left arm found it’s way around his shoulders and is now holding him in place, while the fingers of his right hand finally start moving again.

He can’t breathe!

When Thor lets him go at last, Loki inhales as though he had been drowning. His exhale turns into a shuddering moan.  
His eyes are barely open anymore, glazed over with tears.

Thor’s index-finger brushes Loki’s prostate, startling Loki back to awareness with a cry. Thor hums in response, enjoying Loki’s moans to the fullest.  
He knows that Loki has finally stopped trying to control himself, that he is too far gone to even care anymore. All he wants is to finally come.

Thor presses kisses to Loki’s forehead, eyelids and cheeks as he slowly pushes in his middle-finger with his index-finger, scissoring them inside Loki.  
He doesn’t need to prepare, to stretch Loki at all. He could push in just like that and Loki would scream for more, _please!_ but he wouldn’t miss out on a chance to push Loki a little further.

He adds his ring-finger and presses all three gently up against Loki’s prostate, just enough to make him see stars before his eyes, but not enough to make him come.  
Loki’s cry and following sob send a shiver down Thor’s spine. He wants to fuck him at last… to see him fall apart completely…   
To be his and his alone…

He adds his fourth finger inside, pushing them in until even his knuckles have been swallowed by Loki’s tight hole, and his thumb presses into Loki’s perineum, just behind his balls.  
Loki’s body is trembling as he tries to meet Thor’s touches, but can’t stand the stimulation anymore, making him into a writhing mess on the mattress.

There is only so much sensation Loki can handle… and Thor just keeps pushing him further.

When he pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back inside Loki cries out and his body convulses, as the sensation of Thor’s knuckles passing through his entrance is more than he can handle… but it’s not enough either…  
Thor kisses him, sealing his lips to muffle the scream when he pulls his fingers out in a swift movement.

He draws lazy patterns on Loki’s abdomen, smearing his precum across his torso. He enjoys feeling Loki’s pounding heartbeat and frantic panting through his chest when he rests his hand on Loki’s sternum.

Loki sobs softly, grabbing Thor’s hand to hold onto something… anything to keep him safe.

He knows he has lost.  
Whatever Thor does now, he won’t be able to fight him, and if he were honest with himself, he’d admit that he doesn’t _want_ to fight him anyways.

“Loki,” Thor whispers.  
Loki blinks a few times to clear away the tears from his eyes before turning his eyes to meet Thor’s. Their expression is surprisingly clear despite the state he’s in.  
“Loki, I love you.”

Loki blinks again, more tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.  
“You love me too, right?” Thor asks and smiles when Loki nods eagerly. He holds onto his chin and seals Loki’s lips in a tender kiss.  
Loki holds onto Thor’s shoulders, pulling him closer and arching his back to press their chests together.

Their tongues nudge and caress each other, re-exploring smooth, sharp teeth, playing around between their mouths. The familiar taste of salt, of lingering musk and iron is ever-present; and when Loki sobs into the kiss, Thor hums to soothe him as he did so many times before.

When their kiss breaks they stay close to each other, staring into each other’s eyes, foreheads touching.

“Ready for me?”

Loki’s voice skips a few octaves as he snarls through clenched teeth and digs his nails into Thor’s back, not willing to suffer any more of Thor’s teasing.  
“ _Thor…!_ ”

Thor presses a kiss to Loki’s forehead before he mounts him, settling between his legs. He uses both hands to spread Loki’s legs, holding on to the backs of Loki’s knees.  
Loki sobs and whimpers, reaching up with both hands to touch Thor. He can see his release waiting just beyond his reach… just a little more…

Thor is grinding his hard cock against Loki’s ass, getting it nice and slick with the residual lube.

“Stay like this, Loki,” Thor whispers, balancing Loki’s pelvis on his lap, holding onto his hips with one hand and guiding his cock with the other.  
Loki holds up his legs, staring at Thor in anticipation.

He is trembling so hard, it’s difficult to keep a grip on his legs anymore, especially with how sweaty the palms of his hands are.  
But he bites his lip and holds his breath as he waits for Thor’s tip to breach his rim.

“Breathe, Loki.” Thor reminds gently. Loki is so tense, he knows he’d hurt him if he pushed in now.  
Loki winces and lets out his breath in a long sigh, relaxing at last.

Thor pushes in all the way.

A breathless shriek escapes Loki’s throat. His eyes fall shut and his hands lose their grip. Thor moves quickly to support Loki’s legs, thumbs caressing his thighs while he waits for Loki to adjust. Loki doesn’t need to get used to Thor’s girth or length, instead it’s the stimulation, the new position, the new level of sensations that he’s feeling now.

Thor doesn’t want him to come immediately once he moves, so he needs to give Loki some time.

Loki is staring blankly at the ceiling, breathing through the waves of need and desire that continue to come crashing down upon him.

He feels Thor’s warmth, the way he pulses inside him, he feels the tickle of Thor’s pubes, the weight of his balls resting against his ass; he feels Thor’s hands gripping his thighs and holding them down, spreading him open as far as possible…

“Loki,” Thor calls softly.

Loki’s eyes flutter.

“Loki, look at me.” Thor leans down, the tips of his hair tickling Loki’s chest.  
Loki’s eyes flick down to his chest, then slowly move up to meet Thor’s eyes.

Thor smiles. His eyes are full of love, his lips tight with barely contained joy. He shivers.

Loki sighs softly at the faint sensation, instinctively rolling his hips for more.  
Thor holds him down.

“Loki…” Thor whispers and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Stay with me, okay?”

Loki sobs, closing his eyes to hold back the tears, but when Thor gives the gentlest little thrust his eyes fly open, tears spilling.

Thor moves again, pulling out and pushing back inside slowly. He sets a slow rhythm, biting his lip and closing his eyes whenever Loki contracts and clenches around him.

Loki is shaking, sobbing incoherently as Thor fucks him at this agonizingly slow pace. He sobs Thor’s name, begging, moaning, crying for more, more, Thor, please… please…

_Oh Thor… oh please, Thor…_

Thor lets go of Loki’s legs, allowing him to lock his ankles behind his back, and bends down to kiss Loki’s lips.  
He cradles Loki’s face in both hand, wiping away his tears.  
“I love you, Loki”

Loki sniffles and tries to reply, but all he manages is to sob Thor’s name once more.

Thor laughs softly and kisses Loki again.  
“I know, Loki,” he assures and nuzzles him. “Let it all out now.”

Loki blinks once, opening his mouth to say something, when Thor pulls out slowly… and thrusts back in with more force than before, his hips slamming into Loki’s with a wet slap.  
Loki cries out in surprise; he didn’t even have enough air in his lungs for a real scream… 

Thor hides his face against Loki’s neck, nibbling and biting wherever his teeth will reach. When he pulls out and thrusts back in this time, Loki’s lungs are full and the scream he lets out sends chills down Thor’s spine.  
He thrusts in again and again… the slow pace from before is long forgotten, replaced with a hard and fast rhythm.  
Loki writhes underneath him, crying out so desperately it makes Thor’s heart clench.  
He caresses Loki’s cheeks, kissing him between thrusts, just to ease their desperation.

After holding back so long, focusing on Loki and nothing else, he too is ready to come. He thrusts even harder, drawing the most unhinged, broken cries from Loki’s throat while holding back his own voice.  
He wants to hear Loki… Loki… only Loki… but _fuck…_

He growls and sits up again, pulling Loki up into his lap to kiss him when he comes.

Loki shakes his head, flailing helplessly when Thor pulls him upright. He can’t feel his body anymore, can’t control himself.  
“Thor…!” he cries, “Thor… oh Thor, you are _hurting me…_ ”  
He tries to grind down hard on Thor’s cock, but his muscles won’t obey him.

Thor holds Loki’s hips with enough force to leave bruises, nails digging into his skin and thrusts… again… and again… and… again… 

Loki clenches around him, screaming and Thor crashes their mouths together, swallowing Loki’s cries and moans as he comes at last.  
The tension in Loki’s body melts away, and he rolls his hips with deadly precision; making Thor’s tip push hard against his prostate as he rides out his orgasm.  
He convulses a few more times, sobbing into the kiss and pushing Thor over the edge as well.

Thor growls and breaks the kiss to inhale deeply, before he bites down on Loki’s collarbone, thrusting up into Loki twice more before he is spent at last.

Loki’s body slumps, shivering and twitching, and Thor lays him down again, pulling out slowly. Loki whimpers at the feeling of being empty.

Thor knows he should be cleaning them up now, before falling asleep, but he just can’t be bothered to move away from Loki.  
Not now… Not when he’s like this.  
Barely awake anymore, unable to move, unable to say a word without sobbing… 

“Loki,” Thor whispers, raising one hand to run his fingers through Loki’s wet and tangled hair.  
Loki blinks and moans in an attempt to respond.  
“Are you okay?”

Loki lifts his head ever so slightly, turning it to the side so that he can look at Thor. He closes his eyes, looking peaceful and calm at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
